


I did it for you

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, Infected Characters, Infected Piers, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Rape, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: “When I said I did it for the BSAA,” Piers whispered, “I lied.”Chris didn't think twice about dragging Piers to the escape pod, pulling him in and closing the door.Like always, he never considered the consequences of what he was doing until he was trapped with the delirious, infected lieutenant.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	I did it for you

Piers was ranting, incoherent as Chris dragged him the last few steps to the escape pod. It might have been the C-virus, it might have been his injuries catching up to him, but each step seemed to be a struggle for him now. The contrast to earlier was alarming, when he was the one dragging Chris through the crumbling facility, away from HAOS, seemingly ignoring what the virus had done to him.

The virus he’d injected himself with.

He hadn’t had a choice. If he hadn’t they both would have been dead and HAOS would have escaped.

Knowing that did nothing to assuage the guilt Chris felt. It should have been him to make the sacrifice, never mind that he’d been trapped by HAOS, unable to reach the case containing the needle. Piers had and he’d made his choice.

It had been, if not the right one, the only one.

Chris just hoped that he could keep going. A little more and they’d be out and then…

There would be a vaccine for the C-virus, a treatment. It wasn’t unimaginable that they’d be able to get the necessary blood samples. Somehow they could make it work and Piers would make it because anything else was unthinkable.

“Just hold on, okay,” Chris tried to reassure the delirious young lieutenant as he lowered him to the floor.

Piers stared back, eyes glassy and unfocused.

“Captain,” he gasped, then flinched, sparks racing across his…injured right arm, if the mass of bone spines and pulsing raw muscle could even be called an arm at that point. There was more to it than there had been before though, muscle growing over exposed bone, so that had to be a good thing, right? A sign that he was recovering.

Chris patted him on his uninjured left shoulder, “We’re almost out of here.”

Piers nodded, slowly, left eye half closed, right wide and staring, “I… I just…”

He trailed off, grimacing.

A series of muffled thuds came from somewhere deeper in the facility and Chris hurried to get the door to one of the pods open. It would be large enough for the two of them, which was what mattered. Given the state that Piers was in getting him inside would take time and time was something they didn’t have.

There was a hiss as something released and the door opened.

“Piers, we –” he turned around, ready to help the lieutenant to his feet, but Piers was already up and standing inches behind him, “We’re going to make it.”

Spines of bone fanned out along the bottom of the mass that had replaced Piers’ arm.

Slowly he nodded and gave a sickly smile, “Captain… I lied.”

“What?” Chris started, then grabbed the young lieutenant, “It doesn’t matter now. We just need to get out of here.”

He pulled Piers towards the escape pod, trying to guide him inside.

“When I said I did it for the BSAA,” Piers whispered, “I lied.”

Chris turned to look at him, watched as another eye opened up in one of the fissures across the right side of Piers’ face.

“That doesn’t matter,” Chris said softly, “But whatever you have to say can wait until we’re in there and out of here.”

“It can’t,” Piers stared directly at him, through him, looking as wild and desperate as he had when he’d first infected himself, “That thing had you, if I didn’t do something you would have died and I couldn’t let that happen. If that thing killed you…”

Piers braced himself against the side of the open door.

“Captain,” Piers winced, the sparks flickering along the bone spines on his right arm, “I did it for you.”

“I…” Chris searched for the right thing to say, not sure if there was one. He was flattered at the thought, but at the same time hearing Piers say something like that was horrifying, “Thank you.”

It was too much like Jill tackling Wesker out the window to keep save him, all the men he’d lost in Edonia and Lanshiang, people he should have been able to keep safe sacrificing themselves or dying because of him.

Piers wasn’t dead though, so there was still hope.

The lieutenant was staring at him, waiting for something.

“Let’s go,” Chris tried to gently push him into the escape pod.

Piers responded by grabbing him by the front of his vest and throwing him into the pod.

“I did it for you,” he repeated, standing in the doorway, but not stepping inside the pod.

He was delirious, caught in some inner struggle, the spines protruding from his right arm twitching as sparks arced from them to the metal of the pod.

“Fight it!” Chris reached out a hand to him, “I know you can! We’ll make it to safety and –”

“They’ll leave me to rot in quarantine!” Piers cut him off, left eye narrowing, “But you’ll visit me, won’t you?”

“No – Yes!” There was no right answer, was there? “Let’s worry about that once we’re safe.”

Piers smacked his hand aside with enough force that Chris fell to the back of the pod, the padded floor making it hard to keep his balance.

“You’ll visit me just like you visit that stupid, diseased bitch!” Piers snarled, looming in the doorway.

Regaining his balance Chris did the only thing he could think of, he slugged Piers as hard as he could in the side of the head. His intent had been to stun him, maybe knock some sense into him, but Piers didn’t even flinch.

The lieutenant lifted the mass of spikes and shifting raw muscle that was his right arm and shoved Chris back.

It was like being tasered.

Chris fell to the floor of the pod and Piers finally stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

He’d gotten what he’d wanted, Piers to come with him, but now he was trapped with the delirious young man. Piers was fighting it though, that the shock he’d gotten hadn’t killed him was proof of that given what he’d done to HAOS.

“Hold on!” Chris yelled at him, considering if he should grab Piers and shake him, but then thinking better of it. They were both soaking wet with saltwater and there were more sparks now, “Just a little longer.”

Piers took a deep breath, tremors running through him.

When he spoke his voice was softer, almost calm, “But you didn’t come back for her, you came back for me. I’m the one who brought you back.”

It was true, Jill had been one of the things he’d been running from, his inability to do anything for her while she waited in quarantine to be cleared for active duty again, something they both knew wasn’t going to happen. Piers had snapped him out of it, convinced him that there was still a reason to keep going, a reason to return to it all.

“That’s right,” Chris agreed, thinking he was finally getting through to Piers, “And I’m not going to retire, I’ll keep fighting, just like you need to keep fighting.”

It was a lie, probably, he didn’t know. Anything to keep Piers focused.

“They’re going to put me in quarantine,” Piers sighed, closing his left eye. The two on the right remained locked on Chris, muscle in the fissures around them twitching.

“They’ll find a cure,” Chris reassured, “They’re already working on a vaccine.”

The escape pod rocked as it fell down onto the rails.

Piers swayed, shoulders slumping, “I didn’t think I was going to survive.”

“But you did,” Chris said quickly, “And now we’re both making it out of this alive.”

“I did this for you!” Piers snarled, punching the wall of the pod.

Slime seeped from the fissures on the right side of his face and along the raw muscle of his arm, hardening into patches of dirty yellowish looking armor.

The lights in the pod flickered just as it began to move forward and upwards.

“And if you don’t fight it we’re both going to die!” Chris braced himself against the wall and stood up, “Look at me lieutenant! If you can’t keep it together then we’re going to die in here.”

Piers looked at him and smiled.

The teeth on the injured side of his face were being crowded out of position by fangs.

“You’re not going to die.”

He sounded calm, lucid.

“That’s right,” Chris smiled back, “Neither of us is going to die. We’re going to make it to the surface and –”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Piers reached out and put his hand, his left hand, on Chris’ shoulder.

Chris took it in his own and squeezed, thinking that Piers was finally coming back to him, “That’s right. You’re in control so everything’s going to be fine.”

“I am,” Piers nodded, “I’m in control.”

“Now let’s just sit down,” Chris tried to guide him to the floor of the pod, but somehow, possibly because of the way it was rocking slightly as it rose up the shaft out of the facility, Piers stumbled and ended up straddling him.

Piers’ good hand was on his thigh, and Chris assumed that it was an accident, right up until Piers grabbed his belt. Chris tried to shove him away, but Piers remained firmly in place above him.

He began to fumble, one handed, with Chris’ belt.

“Stop it.”

The lieutenant ignored him.

“Piers, I’m warning you.”

“I deserve this,” he muttered distractedly, “For all I’ve done. I’m like this because of you.”

“Piers you –”

Chris was jerked forward when Piers, growing increasingly frustrated, yanked him forward.

“I did this for you!” Piers snarled, shaking him, “The least you can do is thank me!”

Piers slammed him back down against the floor of the pod just as it was free of the facility. It rocked wildly beneath them, the world suddenly at an impossibly angle.

Piers fell forward, back down against Chris, pinning him to the floor.

For a moment he considered trying to shoot Piers, but quickly pushed the thought away. If he missed and the bullet punched through the wall of the escape pod they’d both die, not that missing at such close range was likely. Of course the alternative wasn’t much better. There’d be blood everywhere and even discounting the risk of infection from whatever Piers had infected himself with, if it was anything like any of the other C-virus strains his blood would be scalding hot.

Instead Chris kicked out, trying to get away, his efforts doing little more than to make the pod rock further.

“Stop it!” Piers yelled, slamming his right hand down next to Chris’ head, tearing a series of long gashes in the padding on the side of the pod. He leaned in closer, fangs visible even with his mouth closed now. Drool and slime dripped from them, a few droplets managing to land along the collar of Chris’ shirt, dripping down his neck.

Piers mouth opened, the lieutenant was gone, Chris was about to have his throat ripped out by a B.O.W.

Instead Piers clamped his mouth over Chris’. Chris felt his lip split against fangs and Piers forced his tongue into Chris’ mouth.

The kiss, because that’s what it was, tasted of rot and something metallic that wasn’t exactly blood and it burned.

Chris’ scream of pain was muffled by Piers’ mouth as he tried to push the crazed lieutenant away. He felt his fingers close around the shifting muscle of Piers’ right arm, sparks crackling and stinging his fingers ad Piers pushed his tongue in farther, past teeth and down Chris’ throat.

There was a crack that he felt as well as heard and Piers’ mouth opened wider, more teeth scraping against him.

He gagged and thrashed until, suddenly, the world exploded in white hot agony.

Electricity coursed through him, arcing between him and Piers.

Every muscle in his body tensed at once, cramping and twitching as though trying to tear him apart.

Piers howled against him, apparently not immune to his own electricity. He thrashed against Chris, slamming him into the side of the escape pod again and again.

The whole world was reduced to blue sunbursts and streaking afterimages, and the weight of Piers against him.

Deaf and blind from light and pain Chris didn’t notice that Piers was no longer on top of him until he felt claws dig into his leg. Even then it was so lost in the agony of his still spasming muscles that he didn’t realize what was happening.

“Stop fighting!” Piers’ voice faded in and out, “If you relax everything’ll be fine.”

Chris sincerely doubted that.

Slowly his vision returned and he was able to see Piers looming over him. The lieutenant was unrecognizable, jagged fangs filling a lipless mouth that was open in a rictus grin. Above four eyes stared, round and solid white.

“Just relax,” Piers hissed.

Unable to manage the coordination to push Piers away, Chris’ hand brushed ineffectually against Piers’.

“This would be easier if you helped me,” Piers let out a clicking noise from somewhere deep in his throat that might have been a laugh.

“Stop it Piers,” Chris gasped.

The clicking turned into a growl.

“You owe me this!”

Then Piers brought his right hand down on Chris’ thigh.

Spines pierced through him, pinning him in place as Piers fumbled to unbuckle his belt. Claws tore through the fabric of his pants until Piers grew frustrated and simply tore the fabric away.

He repeated the action with his own pants and Chris wasn’t at all surprised to see that the lieutenant’s cock was erect and oozing an obscene amount of pre.

The most he could say was that it was still human looking, though barely. Dark veins were visible beneath sickly, mottled skin.

Piers let out another clicking laugh, and pulled his spines free from Chris’ leg, “It’s not going to be that bad.”

Then he rolled Chris over onto his stomach.

“If you just relax it’ll be fine,” Piers leaned down and hissed in his ear, more slime dripping down on him. Piers ran his tongue along Chris’ neck, flicking it against the side of his face, “Relax and enjoy this. I’ll try to make it feel good.”

“Piers,” Chris tried to turn over and look the man in the eye, “You don’t want to do this!”

“Yes,” claw tipped fingers curved around the back of his head. “I. Do. Captain.”

Each word was punctuated by Piers slamming Chris’ head against the floor of the pod.

Padded or not, it hurt, especially when at the end Piers pressed down and ground his face against the floor. Something shifted and crunched and stars exploded in Chris’ vision. He gasped, which only made the pain worse as blood filled his throat, more bubbling and dripping from his broken nose.

Piers straddled him, struggling to hold him still as Chris thrashed, trying to roll over or get away.

The smooth, yielding padding of the pod gave him no purchase, but Piers seemed to be having similar difficulties in finding something to brace against to position himself better.

To his surprise Chris actually managed to slip away when his fingers found the rim of the pod’s porthole and he was able to grab on and pull himself up.

It didn’t register that he was holding onto bare metal until the air crackled, sparks arcing along the walls of the pod.

There was no time for him to let go before electricity coursed through him and he fell face down against the wall.

Heart racing, struggling to breathe through the blood from his broken nose, Chris found himself unable to find the strength or coordination to move as Piers once again straddled him.

He heard Piers spit and a moment later he felt the head of Piers’ cock pressing against him.

He would have tensed, but he couldn’t.

“That’s good,” Piers panted, “Relax and…”

A moment of pressure and then agony as Piers hilted himself in Chris.

“See!” Piers growled triumphantly, “It’s not that bad, is it?”

“Get off of me,” Chris gasped as Piers pressed down against him.

Slowly, as though trying to figure things out for himself, Piers began to thrust.

Fighting nausea Chris gritted his teeth and tried to ride out the pain. Blood loss and the aftermath of electrocution had his head spinning, gray creeping in at the edges of his vision. At this point simply staying conscious was a struggle.

“Captain,” Piers clicked triumphantly against the side of his face, “So good.”

Slowly the pain faded as he got used to the feeling of Piers inside him. Getting used to the way Piers’ movements rocked the escape pod when his head was already spinning was far harder and he wasn’t even sure if Piers noticed his trying to crawl away.

His head throbbed in time with the rhythm of Piers’ thrusts, causing him to tense and gasp in pain each time. The rocking of the pod only made him migraine worse, leaving him hypersensitive to even the slightest discomforts.

Blood and seawater drying on his clothing itched madly and he could feel Piers shifting against him, not just moving, but he could feel that the lieutenant’s body was still in a state of flux. There were bits of texture along the length of his cock that hadn’t been there before and Chris could feel every one of them with each thrust. When he trust in, pressing against him Chris could feel rough, patches of armor along Piers’ body, twitching and moving as the lieutenant moved.

“I told you it would be good,” Piers reached around and took Chris’s cock in his hand, the feeling of claws and rough skin causing him to tense.

Sparks jumped from Piers’ fingers and Chris let out a bubbling scream that turned into a gasp when Piers managed to hit some spot inside him.

It didn’t hurt.

Piers moved slightly, pulling back until he was almost free and then lining himself up to hit that exact spot once again, earning another gasp from Chris.

Dizzy from blood loss and being bounced off the walls of the pod, Chris wouldn’t have thought it was possible for him to start to get hard, but somehow he did.

“That’s right,” Piers clicked.

Chris turned slightly, getting a glimpse of Piers’ face out of the corner of his eye. The lieutenant’s lower jaw had split open into a set of insectile mandibles, fangs brisling along the inner edge.

A long tongue emerged from between them and curled around Chris’ neck, “It’s only going get better from here.”

How Piers was able to speak past that mouthful of fangs was beyond him, but somehow he managed.

Mandibles clicked as Piers tensed.

The noise of cloth and flesh tearing filled the confines of the pod as a set of multi-jointed limbs emerged from Piers’ back. The tips tapered to needle sharp points that dug into the sides of the pod, anchoring him in place, bracing him as he began to thrust harder.

The rings of texture that had formed along Piers’ cock felt like they were growing larger, creating resistance, each one making Chris tense as they moved in and out of him, pressing the exact right place inside him each time.

The throbbing of his head was joined by the throbbing of his cock.

Unable to help himself, he began to thrust into Piers’ hand.

It was painful, but there was nothing else to do and each thrust moved him along Piers’ cock. It wasn’t about release or even pleasure, it was that like the rest of him, his cock burned and thrusting helped.

His eyes burned, vision blurring, but he found himself unable to close them.

Something twitched and scraped against his hips, a second set of smaller, hooked limbs stretching out from Piers to lock the two of them together.

Short, curved claws along the inner sides dug into his skin, making escape impossible.

Piers’ mandibles spread in a grotesque parody of a smile.

“A least we’ll end up together now,” Piers clicked, lifting his right arm to clumsily brush the fan of spines against the side of Chris’ face, narrowly missing his eyes.

Eyes that didn’t close.

Eyes that hadn’t been there before.

Through the haze of pain Chris felt one thing clearly, anger, faint at first, but growing and bringing with it a sense of clarity.

“No,” he gasped, pushing backwards against Piers, taking the full length of the lieutenant’s cock as he did, but also giving himself the space to move.

Piers pressed against him, trying to force him back to the floor of the pod, but somehow Chris was able to hold his position, even when Piers shocked him.

The set of limbs around his hips gripped him tighter, claws skidding and losing purchase against rapidly forming armor.

“Stop it,” mandibles snapped shut close enough that fangs scraped his face, “I deserve this!”

Electricity flowed from Piers, enough to hurt like hell, but not enough to paralyze him.

Somehow, impossible as it was, he felt himself come, his cock twitching with the electricity that raced through him.

Ignoring the way his muscles screamed as electricity coursed through him and the infuriating ache in his cock, Chris slammed Piers back into the wall of the pod and it rolled over in the water, sending both of them sprawling as the legs Piers was using to brace himself buckled and folded beneath the strain.

This time Chris was the first to recover. Bracing himself against the side of the pod he lunged, tackling Piers to the floor.

“Calm the fuck down!” He screamed in the lieutenant’s face.

Piers hissed back at him before wrapping his arms and those long blade tipped limbs around Chris and pulling the two of them together. The smaller set of limbs at Piers’ hips once again latched onto him and locked him in place.

Piers groaned and ground against him. Chris could feel Piers cock, trapped between them, throbbing and twitching until the armor spreading up from his thighs reached his stomach and rendered him numb.

Apparently the edges of that armor were sharp because Piers let out a choking noise and pulled back just enough for Chris to get a hand around one of the smaller limbs.

Ignoring the way the claws dug into his hand Chris squeezed and then pulled.

Electricity crackled, filling the escape pod with the scent of ozone.

The lights of the pod itself flickered and then died, not that Chris could tell in the wildly strobing lightning.

“Captain,” Piers moaned plaintively, “Help me.”

As far as Chris was concerned he was far past helping, but he hesitated anyway. Numb from the electricity, the only thing he could feel was his desperately throbbing cock and the muscles of his back spasming, it wasn’t too much of a stretch for him to imagine how the lieutenant felt. He felt no empathy for him, but it was enough to temper the rage he felt, enough to bring him back to the moment and what he was doing.

He loosened his grip and Piers fell against him, hissing and moaning.

The pulses of electricity slowed as Piers relaxed, but didn’t stop.

“Please,” the little grasping limbs loosened their hold as Piers sought a better angle, or maybe to try and flip him over again.

“Don’t you dare,” Chris gritted his teeth, testing how much he could move, in the process pressing back against Piers, feeling the feverish heat of him through his torn and ruined gear.

The younger man went back to grinding against him and Chris found himself once again trapped.

This time when Chris reached for one of the limbs holding him in place Piers grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed until bones ground against each other.

“I want this!” Piers said and Chris felt his mandibles slide against the sides of his face, pulling him into yet another suffocating kiss.

Piers muttered and moaned into his mouth, his efforts becoming increasingly frantic, twitching and writhing as electricity coursed through them both.

Chris was barely able to feel his arms, his legs or the muscles that were working to do something. It was a new feeling, something impossible to place through the numbness and jolts of pain.

The pulses of electricity were coming faster now, Piers losing control.

Fangs and mandibles scraped and tore as Piers threw back his head in a howl of agony and triumph.

Chris twisted to the side, agony racing up his back to the base of his skull as a barbed stinger finally found purchase in Piers’ side.

The lieutenant howled in agony, clawing at Chris with his left hand while he punched and batted at him with right. Each impact made his vision dim.

Chris countered by leaning into Piers.

Piers hissed, tensed and Chris felt his ears pop as one last jolt of electricity was released.

An acrid smell filled the pod, something burning.

Chris coughed and gasped, steam rising between them as his clothing smoldered.

Sparks illuminated the space between them, letting Chris see flashes of what was happening.

The lieutenant’s throat was inches from him and he recalled his earlier fear that Piers had been ready to bite him.

His teeth crunched through armor and cartilage, Piers blood burning as it flowed over his lips and down his throat.

The electricity stopped and the inside of the pod was plunged into complete darkness.

Chris spat and threw Piers to the opposite side of the pod, digging his fingers into the padding, deep enough that claws screeched against metal to hold himself in place as the pod rocked wildly.

As the pod stabilized Chris let go with one hand to rub at his eyes, trying to make the flashing lights vanish.

He could hear Piers gurgling and hissing.

With all the afterimages it was impossible to see the electricity coming off Piers, but he could feel the occasional jolt conducted through the wall of the pod.

“Stop it,” Chris rasped.

“It hurts,” Piers wheezed back and then, more quietly, “I can’t.”

The pulses of electricity did ease up though. Chris assumed that it was because the lieutenant was making an effort to control it. He doubted that anything he’d done to Piers was enough to be fatal and focused on his own injuries.

Several of his teeth had been knocked loose when Piers had hit him and he prodded at one with his tongue. It hurt, but he kept worrying at it because it gave him something to focus on other than the fact that he was trapped in the dark with a B.O.W.

The tooth fell free and he discovered something sharp sticking out of his gum where it had been.

Maybe it would be better to find something else to think about.

Feeling around he searched for the porthole and found it roughly above him.

He hadn’t needed to stretch to reach it, though he thought that he should have. In fact, he had to hunch over to keep from hitting his head on the top of it, which wasn’t as uncomfortable as it should have been.

He looked out into the nothingness, wondering how much longer it would be before they saw light.

For now he was fine with it being dark because, all things considered, there were worse things about his situation than it being dark.

There was the way that he hurt in ways that shouldn’t have been possible, how when the pod rocked back and forth he could feel his tail pressing against the floor to help him balance.

If he didn’t think about it other than the pain it was ignorable. It shouldn’t have been. Just like he should have noticed that he had claws when they first grew in rather than when he went to scratch at his arm. He didn’t hurt himself with them though, his skin had toughened into something hard and leathery in between patched of keratinous armor.

Slowly the afterimages faded and he could make out Piers sitting slumped against the wall of the pod. It was impossible to make out any detail yet, but Piers was breathing, slowly.

Outside the world was a murky gray, broken only by the occasional shadow that could have just been his eyes playing tricks on him.

He heard Piers move and turned to glare at him, just in case he was thinking of trying anything.

Piers shook his head, light glinting off of four unblinking white eyes. It was impossible to read any expression in that skull-like face, but Chris got the impression that he was afraid.

“Captain?”

He definitely sounded afraid.

Was it because of what he’d done? What he’d become?

Or was it just because he’d realized the situation he was in, trapped underwater with someone who had every right to be pissed off at him?

Someone who still wanted to rip his throat out and…

Chris felt his tail move of its own accord, the heavy, armored appendage curling as though in anticipation to strike. Adjusting how he stood to counter balance its weight came naturally.

A jagged, hollow spur of bone tipped the appendage, it looked like part of it had broken off when he’d struck Piers with it and something was oozing from the tip.

He didn’t think it was blood.

Piers hissed and raised his right arm, spines spreading as sparks arced along them.

The pod rocked and both of them tensed.

“What was that?” Piers asked frantically, insectile limbs stretching out to help him to his feet.

Chris peered out into the murky darkness outside of the pod. Light filtered down from above, the surface still several meters away. Debris rose up all around them, scraping against the sides of the pod.

Each impact echoed though the pod, making Chris’ tail twitch.

He was still pissed off enough that he wanted to bite and claw and tear something, anything to pieces.

“Nothing,” Chris said, trying to keep his anger in check. This close to the surface he thought he might be able to manage it.

Piers stood up.

“Stay back!”

It was all Chris could do to keep from turning around and attacking the lieutenant. As much as the man deserved it, he had to hold back.

There was enough light now that Chris could see how bad the situation was and the least he could do was prove to himself that he had more restraint than Piers did.

Despite the spines and the extra limbs he had the feeling that the lieutenant looked more human than him. He certainly didn’t have a scorpion like tail that made it damned near impossible for him to stand up as well as a bunch of barbs and spines up and down his back that felt like the false starts of more stingers.

Any second now they were going to be at the surface and then…

Chris dropped to all fours, the pod rocking wildly as it broke the surface. He felt something shift, some small discomfort lessen and he had the feeling that getting back up wasn’t going to be easy.

To his credit Piers remained where he was, not saying a word, though Chris could tell he wanted to as Chris fumbled with the hatch’s release. It was a good thing that he had the sense to keep quiet because Chris could feel himself getting frustrated and wanting to take that frustration out on something.

His hands didn’t want to work right and his claws kept getting in the way when he tried to grab onto it. The temptation to just dig them into something and pull was strong, and useless. There was no place on the hatch for them to find purchase and if he just broke the release there was no guarantee that the hatch would open.

The idea of being trapped, actually trapped, with Piers made him grit his teeth.

Finally he managed and pulled himself out into the open air, shaking his head at the sudden bright light.

Snarling, he turned away from the sun and raised a hand to shield his eyes the reflection bouncing off the water, wishing that he could close them.

Behind him Piers emerged and Chris growled a warning.

His throat still hurt from how he’d burned it when he bit Piers and talking was hard.

The lieutenant got the point though and moved as far away as was possible.

Chris considered telling him to get into the water and keep away, but didn’t. Talking would be too much effort.

“Captain,” Piers said, flinching when Chris looked at him, “I’m sorry, I –”

“Shut up,” Chris snapped. An apology was useless, wouldn’t do anything to change the situation they were in. Just hearing Piers’ voice pissed him off, made him want to lunge at the lieutenant and…

Thinking like that wasn’t helping.

In the distance he could hear the sound of a helicopter approaching.

Piers followed his gaze and hissed softly.

“It’s not BSAA.”

Chris growled and dug his claws into the side of the pod.

Apparently Piers eyes were better than his because it took several seconds for Chris to confirm what the lieutenant had said.

It wasn’t BSAA, it didn’t have any markings that made him think that it was the Chinese government either.

Then again, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“Do we try and get their attention?” Piers asked, looking at Chris and then at the distant coastline, “Or do we…”

Chris sighed, the sound coming out as a growl.

It would be a long swim, not necessarily impossible, but not easy by any stretch of the imagination, especially with them being in the middle of a debris field. On the other hand there really wasn’t much help either of them could expect, no matter who the helicopter belonged to.

In the end it was out of their hands, the helicopter making an adjustment in its course to come straight in their direction and stop directly above them.

Whoever was onboard didn’t immediately open fire on them, which as far as Chris was concerned, wasn’t necessarily a point in their favor.

“What do we do now?”

“Wait,” Chris growled, never taking his eyes off of them, wishing that he had a better answer. There was no reason for him to assume the worst of the people above, but he did. It was probably the virus making him think that way, but there was something about the unmarked helicopter that he didn’t like.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my attempt at bringing my twist to the most popular pairing in the fandom.


End file.
